the female from galifrey
by The dreamer 132
Summary: The doctor recives a plea for help sent to his psychic paper from someone in the year 2014 and the girl ends up finding him, turns out to be a time lord? And she claims the doctor knows her? But the doctor claims to have no idea who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the blue box

i don't own doctor who I do own Sara though

January, 16, 2014

"The last thing I remembered from the dream was a blue police box, and a man who had no name. I said

"Then what was he called?" The man asked

"I don't know I really only remember the blue box"

"I see, well then Mrs. Walker can I talk to Sara alone please?" Dr. Thomas asked

"Sure, I don't see why not." Mrs. Walker said before exiting the room.

"Alright then Sara how old are you?"

"15"

"Why exactly did your mum bring you here?"

"She thinks I'm daft, because at night I'm always looking at the stars.

"Interesting so do you still believe your imaginary friend is real?" The man asked

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Alrighty then, tell me about the blue box."

"I told you it's a blue police box"

"Alright" the man said writhing down every word I've said

"Do you have to write everything down?" I asked

Dr. Thomas looked at me with a secretive smile

"Of course I do"

"But everything you asked me is the same as it was when my mum was in here."

"Is it? Sorry bout that I'm old"

"Anyway did you see what was in the box?"

"No"

The doctor wrote as I spoke so he was always done as soon as I stopped speaking

He would turn his head to look at the clock so he was always on time.

"We're done here please call your mother in and wait outside"

"Alright" I said getting up from the couch and walking to the door as I was walking I ran into a table knocking papers down. I said "sorry" before bending down to pick them up but was stopped by Doctor Thomas who said "leave it, and get your mum"

I did as he said and stood up before going out into the boring lobby my mum saw me and stood up I walked over to her and said " wants to see you" she nodded and went into the room I had come out of. About five minutes later she walked out of the room and looked to me telling me to "come on Sara" so we went outside the building and walked to the house we stayed in. My mother told me "go to the car and wait for me" I nodded and did what she said

I waited and waited for her and soon it had been an hour so I got up and went in the house to find her talking to someone I hid behind the couch out of her line of site so I could listen in.

I couldn't hear them very well from behind the leather couch but I could clearly hear part of the conversation.

"Don't worry Madame Kovarian, she has yet to realize that the watch is hers" my mother said

"Good, now let's keep it like that after all if Melody Pond fails then the girl will be used. I hope you didn't get too attached to her. Madame Kovarian said

Don't worry I haven't" mother said

I started to move closer to the side of the couch as I moves I could hear them more clearly than before but I made one mistake I didn't look where I was going so I ended up knocking down a vase causing it to fall to the ground. A loud crash echoed around the room.

They turned to where the vase was lying shattered, in millions of pieces.

Then their attention went to me I didn't notice the blood on my hand from being cut on the glass the women my mum called Madame Kovarian, started to move towards me but that was a mistake because when she moved it gave me a chance to get to the brown oak table which had the fob watch on it. I grabbed it and ran out the back door I could hear my mother running after me yelling at me to stop which I never did I kept running from both my mother and this Madame Kovarian, person.

I managed to get ahead far ahead of my mother who was most likely ordered to go after me so I hid in an alley and watched as she ran passed it. I walked farther into the alley before stopping to take a breath. I sat there on the cold ground and looked at the fob watch and though for a few minutes... I kept asking myself

'What's so special about this fob watch?'

I hadn't realized for a few seconds but when I did I was in a different place than I had been but this place seemed somewhat familiar. I looked around me, the surroundings were a bit, unusual. A huge machine was directly in the center, swirling steps leading down to the floor., and on the top of the machines contained more strange symbols around it but, I believe I've seen them before somewhere, but where? There were three people on the floor containing the metal machine. One was ranting the other, two where just nodding me quickly and quietly hid behind the giant steps that where in what seemed to be the front and just listened.

"So doctor where are we now?" Amy asked

"Earth, January, 16th, 2014 not really an interesting year" the doctor responded

"So why are we here then?" Rory asked

"Good question Rory! The truth is someone was able to send a distress signal all the way through space and time to this psychic paper" the man said flapping around a card holder containing a single piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Amy asked

The doctor looked at the paper before looking at them

"It's surprisingly long, it says "**_everyone thinks I'm daft because I believe there's more to the universe then humans. And because I look at the stars at night and feel as if a part of me belongs up there exploring the universe."_**

I thought for a second then realized it was me I sent that message I dropped the fob watch I had taken from the house. It hit the ground with the sound metal makes when hitting the ground alerting the three people of my arrival. The man called the doctor, told the others to "shhh" they did as he said.

Stood there as the man walked over to where I was hiding I stood still and frightened cowering behind the steps. The man saw me and walked over he then looked into my eyes that were filled with curiosity and fright.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The doctor asked examining me

"Um I'm Sara and I don't know"

The other two came down and looked at me then to the doctor

"How do you think she got here you materialized around her" Amy responded

"Oh, right sorry about that I'll show you out". The doctor said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door.

"There you go and really sorry about that".

I nodded and walked out the door. The doctor followed behind me. I looked at the outside of the thing the doctor and I walked out of. I was speechless I looked at it, couldn't stop because I knew this box was the one from my dream.

"Hello, you alright?" The doctor asked

I didn't respond for a few seconds.

"I knew it was real... The blue box from my dream, But I never imagined it'd be bigger on the inside."

"You dreamed of this box you sure it wasn't just a normal police box?" The doctor asked

"I'm sure of it and, you're the man with no name." My eyes just filled with happiness "Also the distress call came from me what you received was half the other half I just told you about.

"Well that was easy then come back inside" the doctor said exited he opens the door and ran inside I followed him and closed the door behind me the girl named Amy approached the doctor and handed him the fob watch I dropped. He stared at it in shock that's when I walked up the steps to where everyone else was. The Doctor looked at me and said

"How old are you"

"15"

"And why were you in an alley?"

"I was running from my mum"

"Why?"

"Well you might not believe me..."

"Try me" he said

"Well she was chasing me."

"That's obvious. Why was she chasing you?

"I don't really know." I respond as if part of my memory was missing

"And why are you holding that gun?"

" gun?" I heard two loud bangs as if a gun had gone off that's when I looked down in my hands I was holding a gun that had smoke coming out of it. My eyes filled with shock and fear the gun fell from my hand as I rushed over to the man from my dreams tears streaming from my eyes. Amy and Rory were already there I pushed through them but was grabbed by Amy who had a look of hatred.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked

"I don't know" I responded

"You're lying I know you are. So where you really running from your mother or was that an excuse?"

"Why, would I lie!?" I yelled

"Because no 15 year old would have a gun with them if they were running from someone."

"She has a point" Rory added

"I've never owned let alone used a gun in my life!" I yelled causing even more tears to steam from my eyes.

That's a lie, because if you didn't have a gun the doctor would still be alive."

I couldn't respond.

"Rory, be a dear and get me the fob watch."

"Why?" He asked

"Just get it for me" She commanded

He did as she said and a few seconds later the fob watch was in her hand.

"What will happen if I open this?" She asked I could tell her emotions were controlling her

"I don't know you'll see the time it's a watch." I said

"Well then let's find out" she pressed the button at the top of the fob watch opening It voices could be heard coming out of it a bright golden light came out of the watch and approached me I looked at it curiously before it seeped into my body through my eyes and mouth when the light was completely out of the watch and into my body Amy closed the fob watch.

I stood up and began to walk towards the doctor's body Amy and Rory blocked my path I looked at them and said

"Move"

"No, you killed him what else is there to do to him." Amy said

"So let me through I can't do anything else you can even hold the gun to my head to make sure I don't do anything Amy signaled to Rory but he didn't move instead looked to her and said

"Amy leave it let her through you know the Doctor would allow it if it were you."

"Fine, go" she said

Pleased that I had gotten what I wanted I stood over his body and closed my eyes Amy approached me and said

"What are you doing?" Conserved I was going to do something to him I opened my eyes and looked at her she was holding the gun that killed the doctor just waiting for the chance to kill me.

"I need quiet so Rory and you Pease come and get your wife?" I asked

"Right, sorry Amy but she kind of scares me." Rory said as he was leading Amy over to the side away from me.

"Thank you" I said in complement I closed my eyes once again and concentrated on my body feeling my energy slide from my head to my hands I focused on it sliding from my brain to my face and my hands. I opened my eyes and kneeled down so I was sitting on my knees next to the doctor's body I then placed one hand on each of his hearts I could feel Amy flinch at that action but I had to keep my mind clear. I then leaned over his body so I was face to face with him before leaning my head down and kissing the doctor on the lips. Amy was trying to leave the spot she and Rory were. But Rory managed to calm her down. So I began the process of releasing the energy from my body and transferring it to his.

I was doing something forbidden and I knew I could probably never return to galifrey unless they changed the rule or something. I reached the final stage of transferring energy which was the kiss as soon as the energy from my lips transfers to his I lifted my head up, removed my hands from his hearts and stood up. Rory released Amy who ran over to me and slapped me across the face.

"How shameful are you kissing a dead body. I looked at her before saying

"It's none of your concern what I do to someones dead bodie."

"You've done that before?" Rory asked you'll keep wondering won't you?"

Amy ran to the other side of the doctor's body and put his head on her lap protectively.

I turned to Rory "what does she think I'll do rape him?"

"Well you did kiss him" he said honestly

"True but it was necessary."

"And why's that?"

"Well it's complicated"

Amy released the doctor and pointed the gun at my head

"What are your demands oh great one" I said referring to Amy

Rory started to laugh but stopped when Amy glared at him.

"My demands are that you step away from my husband"

"Alright, Amy this has gone on long enough put the gun down" Rory said

"Not until she leaves" Amy said

"Sorry not going to happen" I said sarcastically.

Amy didn't let go of the gun but went to the doctors shirt pocket and pulled out his psychic paper she looked at it then back to me "can you fly this since you supposedly dreamed about it?"

"Depends, why"

"We have to pick someone up"

"Oh really? Why should I do this for you when you've threatened me, yelled at me, oh and slapped me?"

"If you won't do it for her then do it for me please." Rory asked

"Fine, only because he asked" I said pointing to Rory. "I'm not doing it for you."

"I took the psychic paper then quickly gave it back before I started going around the Tardis and pressing buttons. When I finished I went to the door and opened it to see someone flying towards the door so I reached my hand out and grabbed the women's hand allowing her to step gracefully into the Tardis she looked around and spotted Amy still holding the gun.

The women looked at the three of us before asking

"Where's the doctor?"

Amy was silent I closed the Tardis's doors

"Why so quiet?" She asked

The one who finally broke the silence was Rory.

"Um, River you see he's kind of dead"

Then Amy finally spoke

"And the one who killed him is standing next to you.

River looked at me then to Amy.

Ok first things first Amy put down that gun." The women called River commanded

"Second, where's the doctors body? She asked looking at me. I pointed to the other side of the counsel.

"Thank you" she said before taking out a metal device and walking over to the doctor's body. I followed her and watched as she scanned his body. She noticed me watching them asked me a question.

"Why'd you kill him?"

"I don't know for sure I'm sure the doctor could tell us."

"He's dead."

"Not for long" I said getting a curious look" in, 3... 2...1"

The doctor started coughing and sat up. Amy ran over to him as did Rory. I backed away from them so they could have their reunion Rory came over to me and asked "did you do this?"

"Who knows maybe, maybe not" I said watching as the doctor stood up and looked at Amy and asked "why are you holding a gun Amy?"

"Doesn't matter doctor how you are alive?" She asked

"You were shot in both your hearts."

"The doctor acted as if it didn't happen. "What do you mean I was shot?"

"You had been then she" Amy said pointing to me "kissed you"

"Is that why you're holding a gun Amy, because she shot me and, wait she kissed me you're sure?"

"Yes, why would I lie to you doctor?"

"You wouldn't, Amy where's the fob watch? The doctor asked seeing as it wasn't where he put it.

"Oh, I kind of opened it"

"You did what?"

"Opened it, and something came out of it and went into Sara."

I looked at Amy who looked at me she could see that was something she didn't want him to know.

"The doctor had a shocked expression before letting it slip away and started pressing buttons on the center council we quickly held on to the council so we didn't go flying.

The Tardis landed safely. The Doctor was the first to speak.

"So here's the plan, Amy, Rory you two are going to go on a date we've landed on the planet midnight. Do not go outside the building or you will die instantly. River, Sara your with me in the Tardis.

Any questions?"

"Doctor I won't leave you in here with her what if she kills you again?" Amy asks

"She won't, now go enjoy time alone with your husband."

Amy reluctantly listened to the doctor and left the Tardis with Rory behind her.

As soon as they left the doctor looked to me and pointed to the chair then told me to "sit".

I did as he said I sad "ok" and walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked

"What do you mean doctor she's human and her names Sara" river said

"You really didn't notice River?"

"Notice what?"

"She flew the Tardis."

"I thought Amy or Rory flew it"

"Well you were wrong, now then who are you?"

"You know who I am you just don't want to admit it." I looked at the doctor.

"Doctor is she telling the truth? Do you know who she is?"

The doctor stayed quiet for a few seconds before opening his mouth and muttering the word "no" Loud enough for river and I to hear.

"Rule number 1 the Doctor lies" I said aloud

For now till the doctor admits who I am you can call me The Healer, The rider, or the melody. I truthfully prefer my real name but the doctors being stubborn.

"Amy, Rory you can come in now!" the doctor and river turned around and watched as Amy Pond and Rory Williams walked through the door Amy looked at the doctor glad to see him alive she then came over to me and asked

"Did you heal the doctor?"

"What if I did?"

"Then thank you and I apologize for yelling at you, slapping you, and threating you."

"I accept your apology"

Well the doctor knows what happened well he doesn't know for sure but what I did for him mostlikely got me banished from gallifrey."

"Oh, well thank you for doing something that would get you banished." Rory says

I would do anything for the doctor so even if you hadn't asked well you didn't would've done it. I started to get dizzy so I stood up but that made me even dizzier so I ended up almost falling down but managed to grab the chair and sit down before I fell.

"You alright?" Amy asked

"Yep in in tip top shape"

The doctor bit his lip mostlikely so he wouldn't admit who I am. But decided had cover it up by saying my ability is a rumor.

"No you're not ok. And you know it."

"What do you mean doctor do you know who she actually is?" Amy asked

"Spoilers" the doctor responded

"Doctor, I have to go, but when you're ready to tell me who she is you know where to find me. River Song said before teleporting to wherever she was going.

When River left the room was filled with uncertainty of weather to trust the doctor that he doesn't know who she really is.

My dizziness worsened I started to sway Rory saw my actions and ran over and asked "are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Rory, thanks for worrying."

The doctor started passing until finally he flew the Tardis. Back to earth around the time they had left but ended up in Cardiff and before he could change locations I passed out when I hit my head on the council from falling out of the chair.

The Doctor had panicked and told Rory to carry me. Rory picked me up and waited for the doctors instructions the doctor then pressed buttons and pulled leavers Amy having not been assigned something went to the closet on the lower level of the central control room to get blankets. The Tardis made the wheezing sound that it makes whenever it lands or takes off Letting us know we landed. Then turned to Rory and asked "where's Amy?"

"I'm down here!" Amy yelled from below them

"well hurry up" Amy ran up carrying a blanket she then followed the doctor who signaled to Rory to come along as they followed him he stopped on one of the sidewalk blocks and told us "get on ponds"

Which they did the doctor bent down and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his top pocket and held it down to the block they were standing on he then did something to make it descend which freaked Rory and I out causing him to start falling backwards but managed to balance himself. The lift type thing came to a stop at the bottom of the hidden building Amy looked around as did the doctor. He turned to Rory and I and said "come along Ponds"

They did once again what he said and followed him as he walked to a sort of what could be considered a personal office without walls and told Rory to "put her there" pointing to the body sized metal table in the center of the little office.

He then turned to amy and looked at the blankets she had grabbed then back to her.

"Why'd you bring that?" he asked

"I don't know thought she might get cold".

"Get cold? She has a fever blankets are the last things she needs".

"Ok, sorry doctor."

"Its fine Pond" the doctor says

"Now then I have to find someone. So Ponds,don't touch anything, and I'm not just saying that. I mean it" the doctor said before walking quickly to the other side of the room leavening Amy and Rory alone.

**Doctor pov**

'Theirs no way she's her'...' I watched as she died in the Time War' I thought to my self

I walked up a bunch of steps leading to a room which I presumed was his office so I knocked when I heard no response I opened the unlocked door and walked in to find jack and another man both startled by my presence jack pulled away from the other guy and grabbed the gun that was on the table behind him and pointed it directly at me I put my hands up And yelled "don't shoot!"

He looked at me with a confused look then said "give me one good reason why I shouldn't"

"Last of the time lords! I said

"Doctor?" Jack asked still holding the gun to my head

"Yes it's me now will you please put that away!" I said raising my voice a bit

"Prove it tell me something only the doctor would know.

"Rose Tyler is in a parallel universe"

He lowered his gun then a smile appeared on his face "been a long time doctor" sorry jack no time for a reunion-"

I was cut of by a scream that I happened to recognize as Amy

"I told them not to touch anything" I said to jack I then turned to the other guy and said

"Hello I'm the doctor,now run" I said beginning to follow jack but I ended up ahead of them and ran to where I had left them and saw why she screamed the girl was regenerating and the where standing right by her "Amy,Rory, get away from her!" I yelled they did as I said and managed to join jack,his boyfriend whose name I don't know, and I at the top floor of the mini room. And we watched as the regeneration energy flew out of her arms,legs, and head. A few seconds later the energy disappeared leavening a new version of Sara I ran down into the pit and caught her when she fell backwards she opened her eyes and looked at me who would now be the first face she saw and saw the truth she really is who she claimed to be.


	2. Chapter 2 time lady and breakfast?

_**Chapter twotime lady and breakfast **_

Refer to the first chapter for disclaimer

**Sara POV**

I knew what was happening because I used that ability that body died and I was regenerating

The pain of regenerating only lasted a few seconds before i was starting to fall backwards on to the floor but was caught by the doctor I opened my eyes slowly and smiled "doctor my name is..." I paused then continued but this time i moved my hand in a wavering motion telling him to get closer which he did "..." He lifted his head up and looked at me I closed my eyes. The doctor checked my pulse but could hear nothing he then lifted my body up and placed it on the metal table and walked up the steps and out of the mini room.

**Doctor POV**

a tear slid down my Cheek knowing she wasn't coming back somehow the regeneration failed and only gave her a few seconds. I walked past Amy and Rory and went to the lift that could bring me back to the surface leaving them with jack. The lift started moving up and I left them there without saying goodbye I took the Tardis and left.

**Amy POV**

i watched as the doctor went over to the lift and used his sonic to make the lift move back up to the surface I started to go after him but was stopped by a really handsome blokes hand on my and Rory's shoulder. Until the doctor was no longer in sight. A few seconds later we heard the Tardis take off Rory and I weren't the only ones surprised the handsome guy was too but he was calm he looked down at us and said "don't worry he'll be back"

He must've been American because that the accent he had. He then continued "by the way I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you are?" He asked looking at me.

"Amy pond" I said trying to hold back the tears

He then turned to Rory and asked "and you are?"

"Um, Rory Williams sir" Rory responded

"Drop the sir" anyway if I know the doctor he left you here for your safety"

"Oh, by the way Captain I have a question"

"Call me Jack, and what is it?"

"Why are you shirtless?"

"It's a habit" jack said

"Well for now shall I show you two around?"

I nodded my head and followed the captain and Rory as we were led around the hub pointing to people's stations. And his office then he took us to the holding cells. I looked at the aliens and asked captain jack "what is it"

"We call them weevils but we don't know what they are really called, normally they stay underground. But. Sometimes they come up to the surface, and that's where we come in."

"So what you capture them and lock them up?" Rory asked

"Yes and when the rift opens up we can send them back through, but so far that has yet to happen.

"Shall I introduce you to the team they should be here by now." Jack said not waiting for a response before running up the steps out of the holding cells.

Rory and I followed him I refused to look at the girl ,Sara,who was still lying on the operation table

"Hey, jack are you going to introduce this pretty lady and the bloke?" Owen asked

"Right, Owen, this is Amy pond and Rory Williams" jack said pointing to us when he said our names

"Well Amy pond might I say you look beautiful" Owen flirts

Rory got in between Owen and I and protectively said "sorry but she's married so back off unless as the daleks say you'll be exterminated"

"Calm down Rory, and how were you planing on exterminating me? You have no weapons"

"You wan to find out?"

"Alright, that's enough both of you" jack said "Owen, I need you to-" jack was cut off by a sudden

CRASH!

**Sara POV**

My eyes jolted open as I took in a huge breath of fresh air I tried to turn over on my back but ended up falling off the cold metal table and a loud crash could be heard from me knocking down a table that was right beside it I placed my hand on the metal table allowing me to lift myself up in a standing positron I looked up to see four people starting at me with a blank expression

"is there something on my face?" I asked as I began to walk towards them

.I continued walking up the steps and when I got to the top the three people kept starting at me as if I had just come back from the dead.

"Okay, stop staring at me" I said irritated

I clapped my hands seeming to get one of the three back to reality.

"who are you" jack asked

"The question is who are you" I replied

"Capt. Jack Harkness "

"Nice to meet you"

"I answered your question now answer mine."

"Who and what are you?"

"You can just call me Sara, and first of all before I tell you what I am, don't talk to me like that. I'm sure you already knew this, but I'm a Time Lord"

"but your female"

"I'm sorry, Female gallifreyan are called time lady's but I prefer the name Time Lord because time lady doesn't sound right."

"Oh, really but what side are you on? That's the main question."

"Oh jack you make me laugh you really do and that's none of your concern."

"Why are you acting differently?"Amy asks hesitation in her voice.

"Am I really? I didn't notice".

"Anyway, Sara welcome to Torchwood, now if you'll excuse me I have to call the Doctor"

"Good luck, He may not answer"

"Then I'll keep trying but thanks for the advise".

"have fun then".

Jack nodded his head before darting off to his office.

Jack POV

I ran to my office and grabbed the phone quickly dialing the Doctors number. The phone rang,so obviously he left it on.

But the problem was that he wouldn't. So I tried one more time and someone did answer, but it wasn't the doctor...

"hello?" the voice on the other line said

"hello, can I speak to the doctor"

"the doctor?"

"yes"

"hello, why are you looking for him?" another voice said.

"can I ask who this is?"

"River Song"

"captain Jack Harkness"

"well tell me, what you want to tell the Doctor and I'll tell him"

"Can I trust you River song?"

"Yes"

"alright I'll take your word for it"

"tell him sara's alive she's not dead"

"Alright, then see you in a bit captain." river said before the line went dead.

I walked out of my office to find amy, Rory, Ianto, Gwen,Toshiko,Owen,and Sara sitting around the couch eating pizza.

"so we have a crisis, and you guys are eating pizza?"

"Sara took a bite of her pizza then after she finished it she said "yep, we got hungry."

"Did you leave any for me?" I asked

"yes, I made sure to save you some jack." Ianto said.

"thanks at least someone cares"

We laughed and are more pizza until we heard the sound we were waiting for the tarsus. The first one to get up was Data which was a surprise.

The blue box born as the tarsus materialized by the door way. We looked and waited for him to walk out which he did. And that was when Sara got up and walked over to it and said "hello Doctor, in tired can we save the lecture for windrow please?"

The Doctor looked at her with delight and was proudly clouded with the thought of her being alive so he said "fine, but don't think your getting away with it that easily." the doctor yelled to data who was already walking through the counsel room she lifted her hand and waved it.. The doctor obviously took that as an ok because he turned to Amy and, Rory and said "come along ponds" before turning to me and saying thank you" before walking into the tardis, and going off on another adventure.

Sara's pov

I walked down the corridors looking for my room. I then realized I forgot to ask the doctor to make me a room so I started to walk back, as I walked I came across a familiar room that belonged to the doctor.

So I tried the door and it opened. 'he must've forgot to lock it.' I thought to myself before walking into the room.. I closed the door behind me and looked around the room had many things that he must've gotten from galifrey. The walls had writing on them but I had no idea what they said. The bed was big with the Medusa cascade on it I slipped off my shoes and went to a mirror to see what I looked like I had straight light brown hair,truthful light blue eyes that I seem to have kept from my former self. I had everything I should have so when I was done I plopped down on the bed and glaringly fell asleep.

Doctor pov

"Amy,rory you should also get some sleep" I said

"he's right amy,let's go" rory says and started walking to their room

"Doctor, please don't hide anything from me" Amy said before running after Rory.

I walked around the council a few times before walking into one of the corridors, past the library, swimming pool,and other rooms till I got to my room. I opened the door and closed it as I walked in I looked over at the bed and saw Sara. I Laughed a little bit at the site of her lying there vulnerable I slid my shoes off and placed them beside hers. I then took my jacket off along with my bow tie and I then carefully lifted her up and placed her under the top blanket before going to the other side and climbing in it and lying beside her and falling asleep.

Sara POV.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. I turned over and lying next to me was the doctor so I quietly slid out of the bed and went over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my new hair. After that I quietly walked out of the room and went back through the corridors past the pool and the library and into the council room

'I hope no ones up' I thought

I walked over to the door and opened it before sitting with my legs out side the Tardis

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, and what then shall we play?_

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, now summer's gone away?_

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, and what then shall we see?_

_Tick Tock, Until the day that thou shalt marry me._

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, and all the years they fly._

_Tick Tock, And all too soon, you and I must die._

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, We laughed at fate and mourned her._

_Tick Tock, Goes the clock, even for the Doctor._

"Your a wonderful singer" Rory complemented

I bent my head back and behind me was Rory who was like me dressed for the day

"Thanks, I wasn't loud was I?"

Rory laughed "no you weren't don't worry you didn't wake me up"

I sighed in relief "would you like something to eat?"

"We can't fly the Tardis while everyone's asleep."

I giggled "you mean I and i wasn't even thinking about using the Tardis"

Rory had a confused look on his face when he looked at me

"That's the first time you laughed since you came on the Tardis.

"Anyway, do you or don't you?"

"Sure, guess I am a bit hungry."

"Alright then" I said as I scooted my self back enough so I wouldn't fall out of the Tardis, and stood up

"I walked to the council with Rory following behind me I went over and placed the two screens side by side then pressed a few buttons before saying aloud

_"Show map of the Tardis corridors" _

On the big screen up near the top close to the door appeared a 3d map with rooms labeled on it and how many people are in there.

Rory looked at it bewildered.

"How did you?"

"Don't tell the Doctor but" I went over to Rory and whispered in his ear

"I know more about the Tardis then he himself knows" I walked back over to the Railing leavening a bewildered Rory a few feet away.

I then said _"project direct path to kitchen and dinning room from here if there isn't one please add what ever is missing and in the kitchen ingredients to make breakfast. Thank you"_

"Shall we go?" I asked Rory

"um ya sure"

Walking out of the console room there were arrows pointing in a single direction which we went passing the ponds room we continued down the long corridors past the wardrobe and other rooms till we reached the kitchen. It wasn't just Rory this time I too looked at it in a bewildered state before complementing the Tardis on the kitchen.

I looked to Rory who looked to me

"can't wait to see the dinning room."

We laughed.

"Ok now then Rory, are you good at making eggs?"

"That is my specialty"

"Ok,that's your job"

My job will be pancakes surprisingly in all of his regeneration he has always liked pancakes

"Alright"

"Rory you can make any thing else you want to for breakfast about a half hour passed and we had created several dishes.

_"Project path to the dining room inside the heads of Amy and the doctor please."_

"Now the fun part cleaning up" Rory said sarcastically I lightly punched him in the arm

Before going back to cleaning up the silver cooking supplies when we were done cleaning up a door appeared on one of the walls assuming the Tardis did that specifically so we would clean up we carried the food through the door and into the dinning room which yet again was over done. We put the plates of food down on the table and had to go back for the rest of them. When we finished doing that the doctor burst in with his sonic pointed at us yelling "who are you and how did you project the arrows in my head"

Amy walked in and saw this yet the doctor was oblivious to her presence. He continued with his rant

"And what have you done with dreamer!"

"Stop pointing the sonic at me doctor."

"Not until you tell me what you did with dreamer!"

I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face and yelled "wake up!"

Rory walked over to Amy who was laughing at the doctor.

The doctor stepped back in surprise that I slapped him.

He then apologized to Rory and I.

We accepted his apology they looked at the food on the table and then too us

"Did you two make all this?" Amy asked

"Yep,we did"

"How and where? I know for sure this room wasn't here before and there's no kitchen"

"I asked the Tardis make them"

"How she's voice locked?"

"Spoilers"

I was sure he wasn't done pestering me but he gave up for now we all sat down Amy and Rory sat next to each other as did the doctor and I. When everybody was finished eating Rory and I piled up the plates and Brought them into the kitchen,washed,then found a place for them in the Cabinets. We walked out of the kitchen and back through the corridors into the center council where the doctor was talking to Amy who was wearing a red top with a black short jacket and a mini skirt. I the doctor was playing around with the Tardis trying to figure out what I did. But couldn't. He gave up for now and turned to Amy Rory and i and asked

"Where do you want to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER three**

**Apalapuchia**

Disclaimer on the first chapter but I don't own the parts taken from "the girl who waited "

"Apalapuchia,voted number two in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveller."

"Why couldn't we go to number one?" Rory asks

"It's hideous! Everyone goes to number one. Planet of the coffee shops. Apalapuchia, I give you sunsets,spires,soaring silver colonnades! I give you

The doctor runs to the door with Amy and Rory behind him. As he opens the door they all look out.

"Doors." Rory said

"doors. Yes, I give you doors. But on he other side of those doors. I give you sunsets,spires,soaring silver colonnades. The doctor says

"Doctor, have you seen my phone?"

"Your phone?"

"Yeah"

"Your mobile telephone. I bring you to a paradise planet two billion light years away from earth and you want to update twitter."

"sunsets,spires,soaring silver colonnades. It's a camera phone"

"On the counter by the DVDs "

"Thank you" Amy said disappearing into the Tardis

I walked out of the corridor and into the counsel room where Amy was grabbing her phone.

"So where are we?" I asked

Amy picks up her phone and looks at me before saying "morning and the doctor called this planet apala"

"Pucia" I finished

"Yep"

"Beautiful planet" I told her

"well shall we join them?"

"Ya, guess we should" Amy responded

we walked out of the Tardis and into the white room with two doors we chose one and walked inside it but the doctor wasn't there nor was Rory.

The white room had a single chair and a table with a mirror on it I looked into the mirror and there on the other side was the doctor and Rory.

I tapped Amy on the shoulder and pointed too the mirror. She walked over to it and looked in It on the other side of the mirror The doctor was saying _"Rory i think I found her"_

_Rory questioned him before looking in the mirror._

_"_Where are we? In fact where are you?"

The doctor didn't respond he just disappeared from the screen as did Rory

"Sara,where are we exactly" Amy asked

"Judging by the white room and the mirror that leads to another room I'd say, I don't know"

"That's it?"

"Yep, I haven't seen something like this before."

Amy walked back over to the glass and the doctor was there

"And where have you been? We've been here a week." Amy said

"A week?!"

"A week?!" The doctor and Rory said in sync.

"Amy, were in a faster time stream so a few seconds there could be hours here, minuets days, and hours years. "I told he

"Amy who's in there with you?" The doctor asked but before he could respond Rory ran in to the room where the doctor was and panicky I pressed the red waterfall and she wasn't there."

"Amy We can't directly follow you. Hang tight for a sec" the

"It's never simple! Did you hear that hand Bot? She pressed the wrong button,that's all. Were alians. We didn't know!"

The hand-bot responded "statement rejected. Apalapuchia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a kindness facility. For those infected with Chin-7

The doctor put his arm over how mouth so not to breath in the air rory did the same

"What?"

"Chin-7"

"Hm?"

"The one day plague"

"You get it for a day?"

"No you get it and you die in a day"

"Please remain in the sterile areas. Visiting hours are now."

"The doctor released the end of his jacket allowing it to return to its place beside him

Chin-7 only affects two hearted races like Appalachians"

And time lords"

"Ya and me walk into that factory and I'm dead in a day" the doctor thought for a second before realizing I wasn't in the Tardis. The doctor ran out of the Tardis and went to the time glass to see Amy still there. He smiled at her and took the time glass which then disappeared on our side.

"Doctor are you there?" Amy asked

"Yes, turn a little to your left. Amy did as she said I looked at her from where I was before telling her I was going inside. The doctor heard me say this and told Amy

"don't let her!" But it was too late I had walked into the factory soon Amy had followed me

"You need to go back Sara. Doctors orders"

"Can't"

"Ya just go back to the visiting area"

"No I really can't"

"Why"

"I don't know why but I have a headache a really bad one." I said before collapsing

Amy sat on the ground,put my head In her lap, and looked at me with sad eyes "Amy,listen to me if you don't I will be gone forever"

"Next time you see the doctor tell him something for me "I'm sorry, no regeneration, not even a pandorica to save me, just do one thing for me. Don't be sad just continue exploring the universe for me and promise me you'll never travel by yourself. And don't ever break your promise _never cruel nor cowardly, never give up and never give In._" I stayed quiet for a second before continuing and one more thing... _nemiar Mye'seo_" as soon as I said the last word I closed

my eyes for the last time no regeneration I was lucky enough to survive a week let alone a day.

Sorry for the short chapter and also I love reviews so plz plz review!


	4. Chapter 4 Gallifrey?

Chapter 4

Gallifrey

Amy POV

"Doctor, I'm sorry I really am" I apologized

"Please don't talk to me right now"

"But doctor, she asked me to tell you something"

"What was it then?!"

"_I'm sorry, no regeneration, not even a pandorica to save me, just do one thing for me. Don't be sad just continue exploring the universe for me and promise me you'll never travel by yourself. And don't ever break your promise __never cruel nor cowardly, never give up and never give In__." and one more thing... nemiar Mye'seo "as soon as I said the last word I closed _

_My eyes for the last time no regeneration I was lucky enough to survive a week let alone a day. And doctor do one more thing...live on"_

The doctor looked as if he were about to cry so I asked "doctor you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine" he responded

Even if he didn't admit it he was heartbroken I decided to try again and ask "Doctor, who she was?"

"Pond, I told you she's a time lord well lady because she's female."

"No I mean to you doctor, who she is to you"

"Fine, I'll tell you, she's someone very important"

The doctor said before going over to the counsel and pressing buttons and pulling leavers. He may act as if he's fine. But deep in my heart I know he isn't.

The doctor is sad and won't admit it.

Doctor POV

"I let her down again!" I yelled throwing something off the console once the Tardis had landed.

The phone started ringing but I ignored it Amy finally after the third ring went over and answered it

"Hello?" Amy said

"_Is the doctor there?"_

_"_Yes, but he's not himself at the moment can I take a message?"

_"Amy, please put him on"_

"Who is this?"

_"..."_

Amy held the phone to her chest "doctor it's someone called the master, know him?"

I looked at her with disbelief "who odd you say it was?"

"The Master" Amy responded

"Give it here" I said scurrying over to her and taking the phone out of her hand

"Hello?" I said

_"Hello doctor, it's me"_

I waved my hand to the ponds asking them to leave the room which they did but they hadn't really left they just went below the top floor and stayed quiet.

"Alright master, stop playing jokes. Or are you called mistress from the sound of your voice?"

_"I'm not the master. That was to get you to answer the phone"_

_"_Then who-"

"_Doctor, I don't have much time left" _the person on the other line sounded as if she were crying so I asked

_"_Are you alright and what don't you have much time left for?"

_"Life"_

"You're dying?"

"_Yes, and there's something you need to know. I'm going to leave Amy something to tell you."_

My eyes widened "Dreamer?" I asked

_"Bingo, but there's one thing I want to tell you, because you're most likely blaming yourself...but don't worry you'll see me soon but I won't see you…."_

"Dreamer, what do you mean?"

_"I forgive you, Doctor" _

The dial tone sounded after she said _I Forgive you_" I had no chance to respond.

The Ponds, walked up the spiral steps and we remained silent and soon it got very annoying so I hid the fact I was suffering from the loss of dreamer and ran around the center console pressed buttons piled a leaver and we were off to wherever the Tardis took us.

The Tardis landed before I could look outside the ponds pushed through me and went outside

I ignored it and walked out behind them closing the door behind me. And outside the door to my shock was Gallifrey. I panicked "inside the Tardis now!" I told the ponds but they didn't listen they were walking towards the lower level of Gallifrey

"They never listen" I thought to myself before going after them.

When I caught up with them they were surrounded by three time lords and two daleks.

"Great, always trouble those two" I said walking towards them sonic screwdriver in hand when I reached the circle of in the center, the ponds, the time lords surrounding them and of course the daleks.

I stood In front of one of the time lords facing the daleks. I pointed my sonic screwdriver at them.

"Hello again" I said to the daleks

"You will be exterminated!" the daleks yelled

I laughed, "You've tried millions of times but guess what?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor"

"You are not the Doctor!" the dalek replied

"I'm sure this ill prove otherwise." The doctor pressed the button on the sonic which then flashed while making a buzzing sound

"Scan indicates you are the Doctor, Exterminate!" before we could dodge the daleks shot the beam but it flew right past us and in seconds the dalek was destroyed. Not just that one the other was destroyed a figure fell from the sky and landed gracefully on the orange colored grass.

She ignored me and instead focused on the ponds and the other time lords.

"Why are these humans here?" the women asked

"We found them wondering around before we were ambushed by the daleks."

"Well, you probably already know this humans aren't allowed on this planet without permission from the high counsel of Gallifrey." She said

"I received no information that we were expecting humans so if you'll follow me we can get you situated."

"Thank you and were sorry we didn't know the rule" Rory said following behind Amy

"Stop!" I yelled the woman turned around to face me

"Make it quick"

"Ponds how many times have I told you not to wonder off?"

"Too many to count" Amy said

"And look at the result you're both walking to your death willingly! Are you mad?"

"Doctor, you're over reacting she said she'll get us situated she never said she'd kill us"

"She doesn't need to say it nor does she need to be the one to do it."

"Let's just ask her" Rory said interrupting the argument"

"Alright let's do it then"

"If we go with you will we be executed?" Amy asked the woman standing there looking bored

"You and the other human, yes" she pointed to me "him, no"

"What?" Amy said shocked

"You heard me, any human on Gallifrey without permission from the high counsel will be executed" she then turned to me

"Are they with you?" she asked

"Yes, they are we came here by mistake in my Tardis"

"And where is it?"

"Over there" I said pointing to the blue box

"Well then, welcome back, Doctor" she extended her hand.

I took her hand and shock it and before I knew it I was handcuffed to her.

"What?" I asked curiously

"You're under arrest for stealing a type 40 Tardis and bringing humans to Galifrey without permission"

She started walking pulling me along behind her and keeping the ponds in front of her.

I stopped in my place which caused her to stop as well.

"On whose authority do you have to arrest me and my companion's" I asked

"My own authority"

"There's no way you're a council member. Sorry but you're too young so please release me"

"Nope, sorry I may not stay up in the safe arcadia but I still have admin rights"

"Ok, but I've been here lots of times this Tardis and I didn't steal it I borrowed it"

"Bowering something is with the intent of giving it back. What makes you think she'd give you away?"

"You got a point." I said

"Now let's go" she said before she started walking again

"we walked through the orange grass as we got closer to the town where I finally Asked

"How old are you?"

"Why it really isn't nice to ask a lady for her age doctor."

"Ok then your name?"

"You talk too much"

"You seem to despise me for some reason. Care to explain?"

"Ok, you're really starting to get on my nerves. So can you please shut up!"

"Not until you tell me why you're really arresting me and you're not taking us to the high counsel"

"If it'll get you to shut up you aren't supposed to be here that's why"

"I already know that."

"So then why are you here?"

"It was accidental that's why"

"I don't believe you"

"Why?"

"You came for her didn't you?"

"Wait you don't mean her"

"If she's her I'll gladly take her with me but if not then I won't but these events are supposed t be time locked so something or someone let us through."

"You still never told me your name"

"Stubborn"

"You don't need to know doctor ask again I won't allow them on Gallifrey."

"Now the main question is where are you hiding the moment?"

Amy walks over to me "doctor what's she talking about what is the moment?"

"What I do is to end all wars and that is a fixed point so even Rasilon can't change it."

"Oh that's just wonderful! A fixed point that destroys both time lords and daleks alike"

"Ok Doctor Am sorry to say this but she sounds too much like you"

"What do you mean? She acts and sounds nothing like me."

"Ya, you believe that all you want doctor."

"The doctors right Amy, were nothing alike"

"Exactly" Amy said

"Ok so we need to get out of here" the girl said

"Wait what do you mean us?"

"I'm going with you" did I not tell you that bit sorry"

"Wait you arrest me with dead lock hand cuffs and threaten the ponds then you want to go with us?

"Yep, that's the plan"

"Why?" because you owe me no you owe her this much to save at least one time lord other than yourself."

I looked at my surroundings we were in the lower level of Gallifreyan society so where were the daleks? And the damage.  
"This isn't Gallifrey"

"You're right it isn't"

"Took you long enough"  
"where are we?"

"You're on the Tardis unless Amy moved you. But I'm somewhere else. Now that you figured it out I can stop with the illusion"

She snapped her fingers and the ponds disappeared as well as the other time lords

"What did you do to them" I said

"I did nothing. They were never here as soon as you stepped off the Tardis you were here and they were wherever you landed"

"So what do you want then now that we're alone."

"Just to tell you something"…. "Don't look for Sara, you'll only end up getting hurt Doctor,

Good bye"

The woman said before along with the scenery disappearing.


End file.
